Finding a Place to Call Home
by Shinimegami21
Summary: Duo Maxwell- What do you really know about him? Anything? Well, what you think you know is a lie. What if he wasn't who he claimed to be? What if he wasn't even human?
1. Prologue

Finding a Place to Call Home

Finding a Place to Call Home

Author: Shinimegami21

Pairings: Undecided

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Crossover between Anita Blake: VH and GW

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or Anita Blake or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners. So don't sue!! All you'll do is waste paper and money. I'm just borrowing them for pleasure purposes Sly grin.

Prologue

Nathaniel ducked his head as he walked away from the church. He could hear the wedding bells ringing and the people clapping, but he couldn't find it in his heart to be happy. Don't get me wrong, he was very happy that Anita was finally tying the knot with Jean-Claude and Micah. They were very good together and as far as he was concerned, totally belonged together as well.

But Nathaniel was lonely. He hadn't found that one person he could depend on, to be his Dom. There were plenty of people who wanted him, but not for himself. They wanted him because he was very attractive, but nobody ever saw beneath that, to his need to be dominated.

Nathaniel frowned as he looked up and noticed he had unconsciously wandered into the bad part of town, but shrugged and kept walking. He didn't know where the thought came from, but suddenly the answer seemed so clear. He would disappear. Nathaniel nodded to himself as he started to plan. He quickly turned and headed towards Anita's house. He knew she wouldn't be there. For their honeymoon, Anita, Jean-Claude, and Micah had decided on closing the Circus of the Damned for about a week. They all had too many responsibilities to take a real honeymoon, but this way they would still be available, yet still have the privacy of a honeymoon.

Over the next week, he finished all his business and packed all his stuff, very quietly. Nobody would know he was gone until he was. Two weeks later, Nathaniel was gone, never to be found. All that was left of him was memories.


	2. Chapter 1

Finding A Place to Call Home

Author: Shinimegami21

Pairings: 5xS, RxD, Anita x Jean-Claude x Micah,

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Crossover,

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or Anita Blake or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners. So don't sue! All you'll do is waste paper and money. I'm just borrowing them for pleasure purposes Sly grin.

Chapter 1

Duo Maxwell walked down the corridor and finally arrived at his room. This was why he disliked Quatre's "houses". They were actually mansions that were so freaking huge, you could get lost in them. He quickly walked in and locked the door behind him. Tonight was the full moon and he had been feeling the pull all day. It was dusk now and it would be time soon. He walked to the balcony, glancing around the room as he passed through.

The room was painted a very dark blue, not quite black, but darker than navy. A queen size bed sat in the center of the room with a dresser up against one wall. The closet doors were closed, but Duo knew that behind the doors stood a walk-in closet that should have been filled with clothes, but was empty. He passed the bathroom door and looked in. The bathroom was painted white with black molding and the floor was black and white tile. There was a sink that sat in a black marble counter and the tub was as big as a small swimming pool. It looked absolutely divine and welcoming but at that moment Duo felt the slight pulling as the moon started rising.

He turned and caught a glimpse of himself as he passed the mirror. He walked to the mirror and peered in. He looked pretty much the same: Thigh length hair; braided, small nose, pouty lips, but there was one difference. His eyes. They were no longer violet, they had turned gold. He smiled slightly and noticed his teeth were much more pointed then normal. He nodded to himself as he quickly took his clothes off and headed towards the balcony again.

He got there just in time to see the moon slowly rise over the top of the trees that surrounded the house. He could hear all the animals in the forest, from the smallest bug to the largest buck. He could smell the fresh air, the salt in the air that told him it would be raining tomorrow, the scent of prey. Duo shook his head on that last thought, then felt the change begin.

Duo shuddered, then his skin began to flow as fur sprouted. His bones twisted and popped and a shower of clear liquid rained down onto the concrete beneath his feet, all four of them. Giving his body a shake to get rid of the few droplets of liquid that clung to him, he looked around at the forest with new eyes. Everything was now so vibrant where before it had been so dull. It was like needing glasses and finally putting a pair on. Everything became clearer and easier to see. He could now see all the animals and bugs he couldn't before. He could also hear the other pilots downstairs. They were watching the news down in the den. The pilots had certainly relaxed since the end of the wars. They had all decided to live together in one of Quatre's mansions on Earth, in America, because they were all a family. They had gone through a war together and survived, and as far as Duo was concerned, that made them family.

Wufei Chang had joined the Preventers and was partners with Sally Po. Duo was positive they were dating, since whenever Wufei came home, he smelled of Sally and sex. Duo grinned to himself. Wufei was a commander in the Preventers and reported only to Director Une herself. It was a coveted position by many, but nobody was near as good at it as Wufei, Une's words. Duo outright grinned, or as well as he could, thinking about Wufei's expression when he heard those words from Une.

Quatre Winner had turned to his family's business, Winner Industries, and it was currently the single most important and influential company in the United Earth Sphere and Colonies. He had made his business even better than it was. Quatre didn't have anybody romantically as far as Duo knew of. Quatre always came home smelling of sweat, paper, and ink.

Trowa Barton had wandered around for awhile before finally settling down at the Preventers. He was a training teacher for infiltration. He was the very best teacher that Duo had seen. He knew Trowa didn't think so, but it was true. Every single recruit who had taken Trowa's class had continued on to join the Preventer's best infiltration team. And considering that it was a very hard team to get on and not all, sometimes not even one, of the other teacher's trainees had gotten on the team, it said something.

Heero Yuy had surprisingly not gone on to join the Preventers. Instead, he had built his own software company; Yuy Industries. It hadn't immediately hit off, but with a little bit of help from Quatre, referrals only, Heero's company had begun to flourish and was one of the best software companies out there. Heero had finally stopped being pursued by Relena Peacecraft as she had fallen in love with the last person she expected to; Dorothy Catalonia. Heero had definitely grown more as a person than any of the other pilots. He now smiled and laughed and showed emotions, just like anybody else. He hadn't gotten rid of all of his old habits, but Duo thought he never would. Some habits were too ingrained to break, and that was ok, as long as nobody got hurt.

Relena was, of course, President of the United Earth Sphere. She had promoted her lover to her advisor and all in all, they were a very great team. There had been peace for over 5 years, so they couldn't have doing all that bad. Relena came by occasionally to see everybody and to invite them to the odd party here and there. She had really grown up and was a very good leader.

Duo shook himself out of his memories as his stomach reminded him that it was time to eat. He jumped off the balcony and landed on his paws. He glanced at himself in the reflection in the glass. A black leopard with gold eyes stared back at him. Duo waved his tail then quickly turned and sped into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Finding A Place to Call Home

Finding A Place to Call Home

Author: Shinimegami21

Pairings: 5xS, Relena x Dorothy, Anita x Jean-Claude x Micah,

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Crossover,

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or Anita Blake or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners. So don't sue!! All you'll do is waste paper and money. I'm just borrowing them for pleasure purposes Sly grin.

Chapter 2

Duo sped through the forest, pouncing and eating various animals. Occasionally he would stop and turn to survey the forest. He thought that someone was following, but he couldn't see or smell anything. He kept a leery eye behind him as he turned towards the house. He couldn't call it home because he didn't really feel he belonged there. _The only place he had really felt at home was…_ Duo shook that thought out of his head before he could finish it. As he approached his balcony, he turned to make sure no one was around before jumping the three stories to his room.

Once inside, he prowled around his room, sniffing everything to make sure nobody had been there. Seeing that nobody had, he headed towards the shower. Nudging the shower door open with his head, he stepped inside, closed his eyes, and shifted, slowly straightening up in a shower of clear liquid as his fur vanished beneath his skin and his human coloring returned. He grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to wash the clear liquid down the drain.

After he was done, he was dead tired. He walked out of the shower and quickly brushed his hair then collapsed on the bed.

The next morning, he awoke to the knowledge that something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but something would. He put the knowledge in the back of his head and got up to face the day. Duo got dressed, and brushed and braided his hair, then hopped down the stairs to join the rest of the guys for breakfast.

"Good morning Duo," called Quatre, who was the first to see him.

"Good morning guys. What's on the agenda for today?" Duo sat down at the table and started eating. Today was Trowa's turn, so he knew that everything was good. There was bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, orange juice, milk, and coffee. Duo breathed in the wonderful smells, then dug into his food.

Heero shook his head in disbelief, then said, "Well, I have meetings all day, Wufei and Trowa are going to work and Quatre is going to do…stuff."

Duo snickered, then almost choked as he still had food in his mouth. He quickly swallowed then replied, "Stuff?"

Heero blushed then looked over at Quatre, who was already involved in his work and had missed the whole event. Heero poked him and he started, "What?"

"What are you doing today?" Heero asked him.

Quatre thought for a moment then said, "Well I have some meetings, then paperwork, then more meetings where I'll probably yell at some people for doing something very stupid, then some more paperwork." He smiled then returned to his work.

Duo blinked then smiled. He spent the remainder of breakfast with them, then they all had to take off for work. Duo walked them out then returned to his room. He didn't have work until after the full moon. He was a stripper, a very popular stripper, but he had taken time off for the full moon. He sighed, nobody knew he was a wereleopard, unlike back when... again Duo shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. That part of his life was over and done with. Duo sighed again.

As it got closer and closer to nighttime, and the guys returned to the house, the feeling that something was going to happen got stronger and stronger until it was impossible to ignore. Duo quickly got restless until suddenly there was a knock on the door and the feeling vanished. Quatre got up to answer the door and for the first time in years, Duo heard a voice he never thought to hear again.

"Hi, I'm looking for Duo Maxwell." The voice said.

Quatre glanced over at him and said," It's for you."

Duo nodded then shakily stood up. With all the pilots watching curiously, he walked over to the door. "Hello Anita."

"I've finally found you…Nathaniel."


	4. Author's Note

Ok you guys, before you start sending hate mail, I just wanted to let you know that, yes I'm gonna finish Death Valley

Ok you guys, before you start sending hate mail, I just wanted to let you know that, yes I'm gonna finish Death Valley. However, today a muse just popped in with this story and demanded I write it immediately. I didn't really have a choice. So now I have two stories, damn it. I will try to get out new chapters for both as soon as possible, I promise. I really want to thank those who have been very patient with me. I very much appreciate it. And a special thank you to those who have written reviews and helped me to keep writing. Thank you all so very much and I hope to have a new chapter out for both stories very soon.


End file.
